1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottle holders, bibs, and pillows. Specifically, the present invention combines the three above mentioned articles, in addition to other desirable features, into a single integrated device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of various types of baby bottle holders, bibs, and pillows are well known. More particularly, examples of combined baby bottle holders and baby bibs are know in the prior art (for example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,225). Commonly, these combined bottle holder and bib devices are designed to hold a baby bottle in place for use during baby feedings. However, there is absent from the prior art a combined bottle holder, bib, and pillow to provide the extra convenience of providing a soft surface upon which to lay a baby during feeding, or to prop the head of a baby during the same. The addition, and integration of, a pillow into a baby bottle holder and bib combination is thereby an object of the present invention.
The following United States patents are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:                1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,225 issued to Goeckeritz et al. discloses a baby bib having a bottle holding capability where the bib has an attacked bottle holding structure which maintains a baby bottle in a predetermined position both laterally and longitudinally.        The bottle holding attachment is made of a soft structural material covered with a fabric material similar to the bib fabric. The bottle holder may be also made with a harness so that it may be held in place without being attached to a bib;        2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,940 issued to Cameron discloses a combined bib and bottle holder for a child having a front and rear panel sewn together and enclosing a soft material. An elastic loop is attached to the front panel for supporting a bottle;        3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,084 issued to Trumbauer et al. discloses a washable baby bottle holder which is constructed of a washable cloth having mounted to its face a covered foam member with a groove or trough for holding the baby bottle. The washable cloth bib is provided with support straps attached to the upper end and a pair of straps attached near the lower end;        4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,938 issued to Skinner et al. discloses an envelope having a strap upon its upper side in which a baby bottle is retained for nursing, wherein said envelope simulates the characteristics of an animated figure;        5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,934 issued to Skelton discloses an apparatus for feeding infants in a hands fee manner while the infant is being transported, especially in a car seat;        6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,270 issued to Rivera discloses a pillow case having a receptacle upon its upper side in which a baby bottle is retained during a lifetime of nursing, and the pillow case upper side including a sideward extending flap upon which a baby rests its head while feeding;        7) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 444,934 issued to Ross discloses an ornamental design for a bib as shown;        8) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 432,759 issued to Krolczyk discloses an ornamental design for a multi-purpose bib as shown; and        9) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,939 issued to Tom discloses an ornamental design for a baby bottle cover as shown.        